


Accident without emergency

by MisanthropyMuse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Anakin is 16, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Anakin, Consensual Underage Sex, Creative Anakin, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Force-fingering, Foreplay, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inexperienced Anakin, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Mind Trick, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mental connection, Rimming, Romance, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: Fill for a star wars kink meme prompt: 'Obi-Wan/Anakin, bottom!Anakin, underage, first time.'Anakin is 16, Obi-Wan is 32. This is consensual underage explicit sex with an age difference of 16 years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Full swkm prompt: 'Just anything with Padawan!Anakin losing his virginity to Obi-Wan. Prefer if Anakin is around 16, no younger than 14. Literally the rest is completely up to you, I don't even care how it happens as long as Anakin bottoms and it's consensual (obvi), the world just needs more Obi/Ani.   
> Bonus points for Obi-Wan feeling really guilty about it and excessive use of the terms "Master" and "Padawan"'
> 
> The title is a song from Biffy Clyro. 
> 
> Enjoy ~

The door closes with a soft thud behind Obi-Wan’s back. All his rationality stays outside, waiting patiently on the other side of the metal panel for the Jedi to come back to his senses, in a few hours.

On his lips he still feels the weight of the last word he has spoken, ‘yes’, breathed out a few inches from Anakin’s lips. Such a simple word shouldn’t bring with her such a vast range of feelings, so conflicting they can break down the strongest of men.

_(Obi-Wan doesn’t remember the last time he saw himself as strong)_

Anakin smiles and caresses his face, a wild joy glittering in his blue eyes, swelling up his heart, making his lithe body shiver.

It reminds Obi-Wan of simpler times, of easier concessions he had made over the years, his first sip of emerald wine, a trip to Cloud City or an immense bowl of Neuvian sundae for his eleventh birthday.

Five years have passed since then, and now a dessert isn’t enough to satisfy all of Anakin’s needs. Now Anakin doesn’t ask, he demands, and Obi-Wan finds it harder and harder not to give in, until he does.

This is no different than all the other times, Obi-Wan thinks to himself as Anakin wraps his arms around his shoulders. He sighs. _I should have never…_ , a voice starts in his head, but it’s interrupted by Anakin’s lips trailing kisses along his bearded jaw. _I should have known…,_ it tries again, but dies down when Anakin thrusts his thigh between Obi-Wan’s legs, making his breath hitch.

He should have known better, years ago, but he hadn’t. He should know, now, but he doesn’t.

What he does know is how warm Anakin is, pressed against his body, how light his body feels in his arms when he wraps his arms around his thin waist and lifts him up, how pretty he is when he lies him down on the bed, a mischievous smile tainting his otherwise angelic features.

«Anakin, are you sure of this?» Obi-Wan asks, equally hoping and fearing that the boy would change his mind before it’s too late. But Anakin nods.

«Master, I’m sure. I want this, I’m ready.» His voice is shivering with excitement, and in his mind Obi-Wan doesn’t sense the faintest trace of doubt or fear. Only trust and love and lust, coming out of him in inebriating waves lapping at the shores of Obi-Wan’s consciousness.

«I want this,» Anakin repeats softly, reaching out to caress the other’s cheek. Obi-Wan leans into his touch for a brief moment before sighing and leaning down to kiss him gently. He expects the boy to be clumsy and inexperienced, but Anakin surprises him by promptly parting his lips and licking into his mouth with enthusiasm that quickly turns into passion.

He wraps his arms around his Master’s shoulders once again and Obi-Wan has to prop his forearms on the bed on both sides of the other’s head in order not to fall on him.

«Maybe I should be on top,» Anakin suggests when they part. Obi-Wan snorts.

«Don’t be so eager, my Padawan,» he replies with a smirk before kissing him again. He hates to admit how much he likes the touch of his lips, far softer and sweeter that he could ever imagine.

Anakin laughs and suddenly slips from under him and crawls backward to sit on the pillows with his back propped up against the headboard.

«I can’t help it, Master,» he says with a smirk, undoing his belt. «I want you too much,» he purrs and his smile softens, and even though he’s teasing, Obi-Wan can sense that he’s telling the truth.

He senses the depth of his desire, that isn’t just driven by his curiosity or his young age, but that’s strictly intertwined with the purest affection, glowing in his hearth like a sun, and just as scorching.

There’s nobody in the entire galaxy whom Anakin loves and respects more than his Master and that’s why he’s in his bed tonight, why he wants him to take his virginity.

The sound of the belt hitting the floor makes Obi-Wan snap back to the present, in which Anakin is removing his obi and tabard. The Jedi Knight is quick to go help him, kneeling on the bed in front of him.

The two strips of fabric soon fall over the edge of the bed and Anakin’s tunic opens to reveal he’s not wearing anything underneath. He grins at his Master’s surprise and leans in to kiss him, briefly, for added shock value.

«You didn’t forget to wash your under tunic again, did you?» Obi-Wan asks and Anakin laughs softly in response. He takes his hand and places it on his chest.

Obi-Wan can feel his heart hammering under his palm as he caresses the boy's smooth skin. He glides down his lean body, following the soft lines that define the muscles he's been building up lately, lingering on the scratches and bruises from his combat training and stopping lastly at the bottom of his tum, where a short trail of soft, pale blond hair peeks from the low waist of his trousers.

He lifts his eyes on Anakin to see him staring down at his hand and nibbling at his lower lip.

Obi-Wan smiles as his Padawan looks up with his breath short and his eyes wide and expectant.

The Jedi Master leans in to give him a slow, lingering kiss, sucking on his lower lip where he tastes a faint trace of blood, before moving to his jaw, up to his ear and down his neck to his shoulders, relishing in hearing Anakin hold his breath and squirm at every kiss.

He pauses when he meets the edge of the fabric and helps the boy take off his tunic. As he stops to take in the sight of his half naked Padawan, Anakin suddenly frowns and clicks his tongue before reaching out to start undressing his Master.

Obi-Wan chuckles softly and watches him fumble with the strips of fabric around his waist. He shrugs off his tunic and lets Anakin remove the inner one, shivering at his hands brush along his arms.

Anakin drops the clothes on the floor and then pauses, gawking at his Master, awe and uncertainty in his blue eyes. He leans forward and kisses Obi-Wan on his neck, a brief touch with trembling lips. Then he tries to mimic what the other just did to him, slow and hesitant at first, but gaining confidence as he hears his reactions.

Obi-Wan remains still and lets him wander all over his chest, lets him explore his body and discover his abilities.

Maybe he occasionally exaggerates his gasps to encourage him, but there's nothing untrue to the breathy moan that escapes his mouth as Anakin sucks one of his nipples, nor he's faking the shudders he gets when the boy trails his tongue along his collarbones before nibbling at his Adam's apple.

Seeing his content smile after that is as rewarding as the physical pleasure he gives him.

They look at each other with mirroring grins and they lean in at the exact same time, meeting in the middle and laughing as they kiss. Anakin lets himself fall on the bed and pulls Obi-Wan with him, so that he's pressed against him. The Jedi feels his Padawan's erection pressed against his thigh and suddenly his mouth goes dry.

Sensing his Master's change of emotion, Anakin caresses his hair gently.

«Don't be afraid, Master. I told you, I'm ready,» he whispers staring right into his eyes. «I want this.» He kisses him and Obi-Wan finds the courage to slip down a hand and palm his bulge through his pants. Anakin moans into his mouth and nods. «This,» he purrs. Obi-Wan bites his lips, softly, and runs his fingers along the other's length, stopping right before the tip. «And this,» Anakin mutters, rocking his hips into his Master's hand and moaning again.

Obi-Wan closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath, trying to find within himself the strength to maintain control. When he opens his eyes, Anakin is staring at him with a crooked grin as he bites his lower lips and the older Jedi groans, equally frustrated and amused by how much that boy is able to turn him on.

«You shouldn’t tease me so much, my young Padawan,» he says, his voice a low growl coming from gritted teeth, a few inches away from Anakin’s face.

«But I like it, Master,» Anakin replies defiantly, slightly pouting his lips.

«Do you want me to lose control?» Obi-Wan asks, getting closer, trying to keep a straight face but being unable to hold back a grin. Anakin’s eyes light up at those words and his smile widens.

«I do, Master,» he purrs, nuzzling his beard before biting the soft skin under his ear.

«As you wish, then,» the Jedi Master snarls, keeping his voice down to hide the fact that it’s shaking, before pulling himself up abruptly. He straddles Anakin’s legs and grasps the fabric of his loose fitting trousers. He feels under his fingers that he’s not wearing his small clothes underneath and smiles despite himself, wondering briefly where and when his Padawan might have learned this things.

He doesn’t give himself the chance to hesitate, though, and with a Forceful tug, he rips Anakin’s pants apart, grinning when the boy gasps in surprise both at the gesture and the sudden rush of cold to his private parts. He instinctively tries to bring his hands to cover himself, but Obi-Wan intercepts them and keeps them away, pinning his wrists on the bed as he lowers to place quick, tingly kisses down his hipbone.

He keeps his senses alert, ready to stop at the first trace of discomfort from Anakin, but he only feels his growing arousal, engulfing his entire consciousness, as warm and throbbing as his erection, now barely two inches away from Obi-Wan’s face.

The Jedi Master looks up at his Padawan and their eyes lock together as he takes him into his mouth, sliding down until his nose is nuzzling the short, soft curls at the base, and then sucking hard. Anakin chokes on his moan, his back arching upwards as Obi-Wan wraps his tongue around him and comes up to the tip, where he sucks again.

«Master!» Anakin cries out, breathless.

_It’s almost too easy_ , Obi-Wan thinks as he tilts his head to the side and grins, asking innocently: «Yes?»

Anakin doesn’t reply, but he lies still, panting and staring at the ceiling.

«Should I stop?» Obi-Wan asks seriously, letting go of his hands, voice streaked with worry. Anakin looks at him and shakes his head.

«No, Master. Please, go on,» he whines and Obi-Wan almost laughs from the relief as he understands that his naive Padawan is just struggling to deal with the overwhelming mix of sensation he’s receiving.

«If you ever need me to pause or stop or slow down just state it clearly, okay?» he says nonetheless and Anakin nods with decision.

«Yes, Master. I’m sorry I startled you,» he adds and Obi-Wan just smiles and shrugs his shoulders in response as he goes down on him again, easier this time.

He traces swirling patterns with his tongue on his warm skin, registering all his reactions, lingering over the spots that make him gasp or moan softly, holding him still as he squirms and caressing his hands when they clench the sheets.

Anakin’s mind feels mushy, hazy from the overload of pleasure and aching for a release that feels at the same time impending and countless light years ahead. Obi-Wan mouth is working skilfully around his weak spots, trying to keep things under control, to give them as much time as possible.

«Can you do what you did before?» he stammers as his Master is nibbling at the sensitive bridge of skin between his balls and his cock. Obi-Wan chuckles and obeys, bringing his lips around his glans and sucking softly as his tongue tickles the tiny hole on the tip.

He’s glad that Anakin is gaining enough confidence to ask for what he wants, but he’s careful not to give him too much, keeping his arousal under a certain level. He slides up and down his cock a couple of times and Anakin brings a hand to grasp his auburn hair, tugging lightly at hit in a way that sends shivers down the other’s spine.

Obi-Wan pulls up with a sigh, taking his time to admire naked Anakin sprawled in front of him, sweaty and panting and flushed. All of his worries are forgotten in front of such a beautiful sight and there’s no place for guilt as his heart swells up with the profound affection he feels for the boy.

«Master?» Anakin calls him, looking up at him.

«Mh?»

«Will you take off your trousers, please?» the boy asks softly, so innocently it almost doesn’t sound as if he’s asking him to get naked, and the other can’t help but laugh.

«Why, is there something you want to see?» he teases and Anakin grins wildly and nods.

«Definitely. And I don’t like that you’re keeping it from me,» he plays along, sitting up and placing his hands on his Master’s hips. Obi-Wan leans down close to his face and whispers:

«Then I guess you’ll have to come find it.» He kisses him, plunging his tongue deeply into his open mouth while holding his face with a hand.

Anakin doesn’t let it distract him from his aim. He slips his hands over the hem of his trousers and pulls them down all at once, exposing the other’s still limp dick and starting stroking it hesitantly. Obi-Wan uses the Force to pull his pants down completely and drop them on the floor, before he deepens the kiss, bringing a hand behind his head and an arm around his waist to pull him up. Anakin slips out from under his legs to stand on his knees as he’s pressed up against him.

They’re almost the same eight now, Obi-Wan notices as Anakin brings up a hand to ruffle his hair with one hand while he strokes him slowly with the other.

Anakin notices it as well and it gives his confidence a significant boost. He’s grinning when he breaks from the kiss and starts trailing his lips down the other’s neck. He stops to leave a mark in the shallow nook between the base of his neck and his collarbone, before going on onto his shoulders, kissing and sucking, and down his chest.

His body hair tickle his lips, but he doesn’t stop until he reaches his nipple. There he lingers, dragging the tip of his tongue around if before closing his teeth around it and sucking, careful not to bite.

Obi-Wan moans loudly, surprised at his Padawan’s creativity, and Anakin can feel his cock grow harder in his hand as he keeps rubbing it.

«This is good,» Obi-Wan mutters, more to himself than to the other, but Anakin smiles nonetheless, appreciating his praise. He brings a hand to fondle the other nipple as he dares to close his teeth slowly around the one he’s sucking.

«Bite it,» he hears his rough voice order as his hand strengthens the grip on his head. Anakin obeys hesitantly and is surprised to hear him actually moan as he bites down on the turgid skin.

He could have never imagined his Master was aroused by pain, but he wasn’t in the place to judge him. As he lets go of his nipple to continue his journey down his abdomen, he alternates kisses and small bites, leaving small crescents all over his pale skin and admiring the way their redness pops up among older scars and scratches.

By the time he’s reached his hipbone, he’s forced to lean on his forearms and his ass is sticking up in the air, his smooth back arched downward in a way that makes Obi-Wan tingle inside.

He looks down to watch Anakin hold his cock up and wrap his thin lips around it, sliding down slowly, staring into his Master’s eyes, until the tip hits the back of his throat. Then he starts going back and forth, his Padawan’s braid swinging wildly, holding the base firmly with one hand as he fondles the balls with the other. Obi-Wan closes his eyes and tilts his head backwards, running his fingers through his Padawan’s short hair and letting himself enjoy the moment.

Once again, Anakin gets creative. Taking inspiration from what his Master did to him earlier, he plays around with his tongue and his teeth, testing the older Jedi’s boundaries. He nibbles gently at the head before wrapping his tongue around it and sucking hard, he runs his partially bared teeth along the entire length before sucking on his balls, he presses his tongue flat against it and licks his way up slowly, stopping to lap at the frenulum.

Obi-Wan’s breath races and stalls, he opens his eyes to look at his Padawan in disbelief, until a new idea of his forces him to close is eyes again and drags a moan out of his sore throat. Anakin doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he’s doing it far too well, undermining the last bit of self-control Obi-Wan had saved for this moment. He doesn’t want to stop, he doesn’t want to rush it, but what else can he do if Anakin doesn’t… if Anakin...

«Anakin!» he cries out right when the boy is biting the folded edge of his foreskin. «Stars, Anakin,» he growls, breathless, grabbing him by his shoulder and pulling him up into a rough kiss before slamming him down on the bed.

Anakin looks up confused and a bit hurt, but he doesn’t have the time to ask anything before Obi-Wan lifts his legs up and backwards and brings his mouth to his ass. The boy gasps loudly as he feels his Master’s tongue lap at his arsehole, tracing circles around it and tempting his entrance. He tries to expand his mind to reach Obi-Wan’s, to understand what he’s feeling, but all he feels is a scorching sense of something close to hunger, flashing in bright shades of red, burning out any other thought or emotion. When he touches it, he feels its heath bleed into his consciousness for a moment before he’s chased away from it back into the safe perimeter of his own mind.

Obi-Wan lets his hips fall down on the bed and takes a deep breath to calm himself. He can’t risk losing control like this. He doesn’t want to scare Anakin, or worse, hurt him.

«Are you all right?» he asks softly and he’s relieved when Anakin says yes.

«Are _you_?» the boy asks, a confused worry in his thin voice, and Obi-Wan nods reassuringly.

«I’m fine if you are, my young Padawan,» he replies smiling, gently caressing the side of his thigh. He slowly slides a hand along the crack of his ass, bringing a finger to follow the damp trace left by his tongue.

«I really liked that, Master,» Anakin says honestly, bending his knees and parting his legs to make way for the other.

«Oh, did you?» Obi-Wan chuckles. He leans forward and thrusts his cock in between the boy’s cheeks as he pokes at his hole with one finger. «Do you like this?»

Anakin nods, biting his lower lip. He feels a lot shier now, slightly intimidated by the strength of his Master’s feelings and uncertain about what is coming next. Sure, he knows the rough theory, but suddenly the practical thing seems a lot stranger than he thought.

«So, first you need to be stretched, if you don’t want to be hurt,» Obi-Wan explains calmly. He raises a hand towards his bedside table, channels his Force and makes a small gesture to his right and upwards. Anakin hears a drawer open and close before a small black plastiflex vase flies from it and lands gracefully into the Jedi’s outstretched hand. He opens it and takes a small amount of a sort of smooth transparent cream from it. He spreads part of it onto his fingers and uses the rest to cover Anakin’s hole.

The boy flinches at the first contact with the cold slimy paste, making his Master’s chuckle, but he quickly gets used to it, or at least gets distracted by the way Obi-Wan’s fingers massage the sensitive skin between his cheeks and his balls. He’s so relaxed he almost doesn’t notice when he penetrates him with the tip of his index. Seeing his absence of reaction, the Jedi slides in the rest of the finger, and the boy gasps in surprise when he feels his knuckles hit him.

Now he definitely feels it.

«Relax,» Obi-Wan says softly and Anakin doesn’t fight his mind influence, letting all the muscles in his body loosen up. He parts his legs bends his hips upwards as the Jedi begins to move around, thrusting his finger back and forth and slowly, gradually extending a weak Force field around it, giving Anakin all the time to adjust to every size change, stretching him gently so that he never feels pain.

«Is it always such a slow process?» Anakin whines, always impatient, and Obi-Wan laughs.

«It gets faster with experience, but you should never skip preparation. You risk serious injuries if you do,» he answers. «Trust me, my young Padawan. This wait will be rewarding.» He grins, sliding in a second finger.

Anakin groans, but the initial discomfort fades quickly into a dull pleasure given by the gentle friction. Obi-Wan takes his time, partly because he truly wants the boy to be prepared and partly enjoying too much the sight of him being stretched out before him, the feeling of him clenched around his fingers, the pride of being the only one entrusted with such a delicate privilege. Carnal pleasure isn’t but a fortunate consequence of Anakin’s reverence, but it’s his love that Obi-Wan craves to feel. His unwavering faith, his unconditional affection, the shared fate that binds them together.

He arches his fingers upwards to massage his prostate and Anakin moans loudly, surprised at the sudden rush of pleasure.

«I think you’re ready, whenever you feel like it,» Obi-Wan whispers, removing his fingers, but keeping up the Force field inside of Anakin as he leans down on him to kiss his tum first and his lips second. He comes back up, takes a generous amount of lubricant from the little vase he left in a corner of the bed and slathers his cock with it, stroking himself as he watches Anakin’s hole clenching around what looks like solid air. When he’s done, he starts thrusting his dick against his Padawan’s ass, poking his hole with it, lubricating it some more.

«I’m ready, Master. I’m ready,» Anakin breaths out, rocking his hips against Obi-Wan’s crotch. He Jedi smiles, aligning with his hole and slowly sliding inside, calling the Force field off and substituting it with his cock.

Anakin gasps, his mouth opening to form a perfect circle as his smooth skin flushes. He looks like a doll, Obi-Wan thinks and smiles fondly, caressing his face and his hair and his chest as he plunges balls-deep inside of him. All his feelings mixed with the sensation of his tight and warm arsehole clenched around him are almost overwhelming for the older Jedi. Despite all his experience, Anakin is somehow able to mess with him like no one else.

«This's good,» Anakin stammers breathless, slowly starting to move around him, rocking his hips only slightly, testing his own reactions. He feels his Master's cock throb inside of him, filling him up, making him feel a strong sense of completion, both physical and emotional.

Obi-Wan reaches out to his mind, gently intertwining their consciousness to get a glimpse of what his Padawan is feeling. Anakin leans into the mental connection, pouring all of himself out for his Master to see, to sense, to share. Obi-Wan takes everything in and reciprocates generously, outstretching his pleasure and his love and his pride to let him see, to make him understand.

«Oh, Master,» the boy calls softly, his voice shaky and his eyes blurred by tears. The strength and depth of Obi-Wan's feelings is too much for him to handle, but he can't stop basking in their warmth.

«It's okay, Annie,» Obi-Wan whispers reassuringly as he places gentle kisses on his cheeks, wiping the tears from his eyes. Slowly, he dims the mental connection without severing it, giving his Padawan relief from the weight of his feelings and distracting him by starting to move inside of him.

He pulls back and thrusts forward, gently at first but quickly gaining speed as he senses Anakin's desire swell up in his mind.

It doesn't take long for the boy to start rocking his hips into him, a chain of rough moans coming from his mouth like a chant. He wraps his legs around Obi-Wan's hips and pulls himself up abruptly, clinging on his Master's shoulders as he lowers himself on his cock.

Obi-Wan sits back on the bed and lets Anakin ride him, encouraging his pace by thrusting his hips upwards and relishing every time he hears him cry or moan or call his name. He brings up a hand to rub his nipples while he starts stroking his dick with the other.

«Yes, Master, please,» the boy cries out as his movements get more frantic.

Obi-Wan takes the lead again. The pulls out, chuckling at Anakin's disappointed groan, stands up and makes him bend and all fours. He pauses for a moment to lick inside his ass before plunging into him again, harder this time.

Anakin moans loudly, his voice getting hoarse, and all his limbs are shivering so much they struggles to hold him up. His arms give in as Obi-Wan starts masturbating him again and he lies with his head on the pillows and his back arched up. Obi-Wan bends down and starts kissing and biting his neck, careful to leave marks only where he knows the Jedi tunic will cover them.

«I think...» Anakin stammers, unable to finish the sentence and delivering it mentally. Obi-Wan laughs and makes him turn around one last time.

«I want to watch you come,» he explains laying him on his back. Slowly, he pulls almost all the way out and then slams into him. Anakin cries, his nails digging into his Master's thigh. Obi-Wan repeats it a few times, getting faster with each thrust, and he can almost pinpoint the exact moment Anakin breaks down.

He stops in mid-gasp, holding his breath and his mouth widens, letting out a choked scream as his mind bursts with a scorching white light as he comes forcefully all over his chest.

Obi-Wan pulls out and quickly finishes himself off by masturbating to the sight of Anakin lying helplessly on the bed, shaking and panting, frantically trying to come back to his disrupted senses.

He comes on his chest too and gets a wonderful glimpse of his Padawan covered in semen before adrenaline fades into exhaustion and his legs give him up, sending him face first on the bed.

They lie still for a while, listening to each other as they slowly recover their breaths and their mental function. After a few minutes, Obi-Wan starts feeling a strange sense of gratitude and it takes him a moment to realise it's not coming from him, but it's pouring out Anakin's mind, still connected to his.

He looks at the boy and sees a sheepish smile crawl out on his still flushed face, as his blue eyes glint with fondness. He turns on his side and pulls Anakin close to face him, leaning their foreheads together, feeling his warm breath on his lips.

«Are you happy?» he asks.

Anakin nods. «You know I am, Master,» he replies and Obi-Wan chuckles softly.

«Did it meet your expectations?»

Anakin shakes his head. «It was so much more than I could have ever imagined. You were right, I didn't know what I was asking for.» He pauses to nibble at his lower lip as he smiles. «But I'm glad I asked. And I’m glad it was you who gave it to me. It wouldn’t have been as special with someone else,» he says honestly, and Obi-Wan must concede his point.

He wouldn’t have allowed anyone else to have his Padawan the way he did, and he’s partly comforted by the knowledge that nobody will ever be able to have with Anakin the connection they shared. He’s sure than no one could take his place in his young Padawan’s heart.

He gestures in mid-air and a blanket flies from a closet to cover their naked bodies and Anakin curls up against his chest, nuzzling his beard and making a low purring noise. Obi-Wan laughs softly and rubs his back gently, humming at his ear an old Mandalorian lullaby he’d heard somewhere years ago, lulling him to sleep and following him shortly after.


End file.
